Lies
by soccerstud03
Summary: I thought my life was pretty normal, until it got turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I walk downstairs for breakfast before I had to go to soccer conditioning. I walk into the kitchen to see my dad reading the newspaper. Which is really weird, my dad is usually at work by now.

Ryan: What are you still doing home?

Frank: I don't have to go in today.

I nod and make myself a bowl of cereal. I sit down and sit down at the table.

Frank: So you have soccer practice today?

Ryan: No it's just conditioning.

Frank: How about later we go out and just have some guy time? We haven't spent any time together in a while.

Ryan: Ya sure I'll be home around 3.

I finish eating and go off to conditioning. Not know what 3 o'clock will bring me.

A little after 3 I get home. I don't see my dad anywhere around the house. So maybe he just forgot again, I sigh and head upstairs.

I walk in the living room to see my dad standing there with a gun pointed at him. The guy doesn't see me but my dad does. I don't move, I'm just frozen still. I don't know what to do.

BANG! The guy shoots him and runs towards the front door. He runs into me, knocking us both over. He looks at me and then gets up and keeps running, trying to get out of here as quickly as possible. I hear sirens in the distance. I just sit on the floor staring at my dad just lying there. I don't know what to do.

Then all of a sudden something inside me just clicks and I run over to him. I try to shake him awake but he's won't wake up. I just put my head on his chest and cry, waiting and hoping that somehow they can save him.


	2. Chapter 2

I get on the plane, not ready to leave everything behind. I'm not only leaving

my old life behind, I'm leaving myself behind too. You're probably wondering why

I'm on a plane right? Well I'll tell you.

I was at my dad's funeral. Everything seemed fine, for a funeral I guess. It was pretty normal, but then I saw the guy who killed him there. He didn't stand out or anything but I could recognize his face anywhere. It haunts my dreams every night.

Then the flashbacks started, and it got hard to breathe. I could hear people yelling and someone grabbed me. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital.

The guy who killed my dad is now after me. So, me, my mom, and my brother Trey have to move. My name is no longer Ryan Atwood, my name is now Ben McKenzie, and Trey is Brock, and my mom's new name is Lilly. I don't get why we have to do this, they can kill me if they want. I really just don't care anymore. All we are doing is running away, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life running.


	3. Chapter 3

We've been in Newport Beach for a couple weeks. I haven't really left the house much but I can tell than it's a whole lot different from Austin, I mean...Seattle. I'm not too good at lying if you haven't noticed.

Now today is the first day of school. I've never been the new kid before, and

I'm not looking forward to it. I wish I could just go back home. Things were so much easier there.

I grab all my stuff for school. I grab my keys and I see a little pocket sized action figure my dad got me when I was little. I haven't touched it for years, so how did it get here. I pick it up and just stare at it for a few minutes. My dad loved this thing, and so did it. I stuff it in my pocket and head off to school.

At school it took me forever just to find my locker. I look around and everyone has friends. They are all catching up on each others summers. That should be me with my own friends, but instead I'm stuck here pretending I'm someone I'm not. I miss my friends; here I'm just some loner.

I put all my books inside my locker and walk off to find the principals office. As I walk everyone's staring at me, because they don't know me. They're probably judging me already, I bet all they care about is money and sports cars. They don't need school they're just going to get there daddy's money anyways.

After walking around for a while I find the principal's office. I tell the receptionist and she lets me in her office.

Dr. Kim: Hey Ben, I'm dr. Kim. Take a seat.

I sit down in a chair across from her desk.

Dr. Kim: Is Benjamin or just Ben?

How would I know this? No one told me anything.

Ryan: Uh...just Ben...

She sighs.

Dr. Kim: It says that your name is Benjamin on here.

Ryan: Ya but I just go by Ben...

She stares at me intently. Maybe she senses my nervousness. What if she knows what's going on...

Dr. Kim: Well Ben, I'm going to have a student come down to show you around, and help you find your classes. Welcome to harbor.

She tells the receptionist to get Seth Cohen? Wait Cohen? The detective that helped us out was Sandy Cohen. Oh god this could be bad.

Seth walks in, looking a little scared.

Dr. Kim: Seth, can you show Ben to his first class? He's new.

Seth: Sure

We walk out of the office, off to our first class.

Seth: So where are you from?

Ryan: Seattle

Seth: Doesn't it rain like all the time there?

I just shrug, not really knowing what to say.

Seth: You don't talk much do you?

I just shrug again.

Seth: Well my dad says I talk too much, and I that I just ramble about everything. I really don't think that I do, I mean who does that right?

I just stare at him, not understanding half of what he said.

Seth: So you have Chemistry first? Have fun with that.

We walk till Seth stops and points at a classroom.

Seth: Well this is chemistry, good luck today.

He pats my shoulder and starts down the hallway. I slowly walk into the classroom. Everyone's eyes are on me. The teacher is sitting at his desk reading papers. I walk to the teacher and give him my pass. He gets up and hands me a book. He writes something down then looks at me.

Mr. Johnson: Take a seat next to Ms. Cooper, Mr Mckenzie.

He points to a girl sitting by herself at a table.

Mr. Johnson: Ms. Cooper, explain what we're doing to Mr. Mckenzie.

She looks up and nods and smiles at me. When I see her face it literally takes my breath away. I've never seen anyone so beautiful. I slowly walk over and sit down next to her.

Marissa: Hey I'm Marissa.

Marissa...that's a beautiful name and it suits her.

Ben: I'm Ry...Ben...

Oh god, I can't believe I just said that. She looks at me confused, but she shrugs it off and asks.

Marissa: Where are you from?

Ryan: Seattle

Marissa: Wow that's a big move.

I just nod.

Marissa: How do you like California so far?

I think about it for a moment before answering.

Ben: Well I don't really know anyone, so I haven't really left the house. But it looks nice.

Marissa: Well now you have me.

She smiles, her smile is beautiful. She's just plain gorgeous, I'm surprised she even gave me the time of day. Girls like her don't go for guys like me.

We talk about pointless things for the rest of the class period, and I actually learn some things about her. It was easy to talk to Marissa, which scares me because I'm not allowed to tell her anything about the real me, Ryan Atwood, not even if I wanted to. Now all I want to do is get to know Marissa Cooper.

The bell rings. So i grab my things, and head towards the door. Marissa is walking right behind me. I figured that she wouldn't want to be seen with the new kid like everyone else in this school is afraid of.

Marissa: So what class do you have next?

I look at my schedule.

Ben: English with Aubrey.

Marissa: Have fun in there he's a tough teacher.

I just nod and keep on walking.

Marissa: Want to walk with me? I can show you where the class is.

She looks at me with hopeful eyes. Maybe she's not like everyone else after all. I open my mouth to answer when this blonde guy walks up to us, putting his arm around Marissa. She shrugs him off.

Marissa: Luke stop.

He looks towards me, and shoves me.

Luke: What are you doing with my girlfriend?

Marissa: Luke, leave him alone we aren't together anymore.

He looks at Marissa, about to back off but he swings and hits me in the jaw. Marissa steps towards me.

Marissa: Ben, are you ok?

I ignore her and step towards Luke. The next thing I know two teachers were pulling us apart. Luke was bleeding.

They take us to talk to Dr. Kim. My first day at Harbor is going to end the same way it started.

Dr. Kim: We have a zero tolerance for fighting here at Harbor Luke you know that, but Ben you're new so I better not see you in here again. I won't be so easy on you. Go back to class Ben.

Luke: Why does he get let off and I'm going to get in trouble.

Dr. Kim: He's new he still doesn't know the rules.

With that I walk out of the office and to my class. Even though, I have no clue where it is.

The rest of the day I pretty much avoided everyone. I had Marissa in a couple of my classes but I didn't pay attention to her. I was told to not stand out and fighting people is standing out. I've only been here a day and I'm already fighting over this girl. If I keep talking to her, someones just going to get hurt, especially since she'll never really know the real me. Seth tried talking to me a little bit. I just nodded and acted like I cared but I wasn't really paying any attention. I knew that I couldn't get close to anyone here and I wasn't planning on trying to.

After school I went to my locker getting all my homework that was assigned today. When I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Marissa standing there.

Marissa: I'm sorry about earlier...Luke's just...

Ben: Look I get it ok? Now just leave me alone.

Marissa: Ben come on, can't we be friends?

Ben: No I'm not starting trouble. I've only been here a day and I already have someone who hates me.

I start to walk away but she stops me.

Marissa: I can't control what he does, and I don't want you to stop talking to me because of him. If you do that he just wins. If it wasn't for him me and you would be friends and you know it. Now you're just letting him control you.

I look at her for a long time. She's right that's exactly what I'm doing, but I don't have a choice. I can't take any risks anymore, and in a short amount of time Marissa became a risk. If only she knew the truth.

Ben: I just can't...I'm sorry...

Marissa: Don't let him bother you.

She grabs my hand. I pull away.

Ben: Can you just please understand that I just can't ok? If you care about me at all you would back off.

She looks at me with sad eyes, and nods. With that I walk away not looking back. I exit the school and go "home."


	4. Chapter 4

The next week I pretty much just hung out with Seth. He seemed like a pretty cool guy, and I didn't have to worry about anything with him. Even though he didn't have any friends he's a pretty cool guy, but if he went to my old school I probably wouldn't have even noticed him. It's funny how things play out.

I know I said that I have to stay away from Marissa, but no matter how hard I try to I just can't. There's something about her that just pulls me in. Ya her ex is crazy, but that's not her fault.

Ever since the fight Luke has picked on me every chance he gets. I try to ignore him but it's hard. I just want to beat hia ass but if I do then I'll just get in trouble, and everyone will know and I mean EVERYONE. The last thing I need is to be the talk of the town when I'm supposed to lay low.

Well now it's Friday night, and instead of going partying, like I used to, I'm staying in and working on a chemistry project with Marissa. It's not a good way to spend Friday night, but at least by myself watching tv like I thought I would be.

The door bell rings, knowing that it's Marissa I run to the door so no one else can answer it. I open the door to see Marissa standing there, looking beautiful.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey come in," I say moving out of the way so she can get in.

She walks in, and I lead her to my room where we were going to work on the project.

Around 9 o'clock we were finally done with the project, and now we were just laughing and getting to know each other better.

"So you never told me what it was like in Seattle," she said with curious eyes.

"There's not much to say," I said hoping that she would buy it.

"My friend Summer went there for a weekend and wouldn't shut up about it, so you have to have at least a little something to say about it after living there," she said.

"Not really" I said.

I look at her and she's looking at me with curious eyes.

"Come on Ben, I'm trying to get to know you better, and you're just closed off."

"I'm sorry," I say looking at her apologetically.

She smiles and says "So where's your dad? I've seen your mom and your brother while I've been here but I haven't seen your dad."

I look down, not wanting to talk about it and not really knowing what to say. I can't tell her that I watched my dad die, it would give too much about the old me away.

"He...he died...a few years ago..."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry for bringing it up." she says touching my arm.

I look down at her hand then I meet her eyes. I start to lean in, forgetting about the world around me. All my thoughts about how wrong this is disappears and I just focus on her.

Our lips meet. At first it's soft and slow, but then it gets more passionate. I put my arms around her waist, and pull her close.

BANG! I see my dad getting shot, an him lying in the casket. BANG! BANG!BANG!

I pull away from Marissa, and put my head in my hands.

"Ben, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she said walking over to me, putting her arm around me.

BANG!

I stand up trying to get as far from her as possible. Why is this suddenly happening to me? BANG! I cover my ears hoping that it would make it stop but it only got louder BANG! BANG! BANG! I go to the corner of the room and just stand up against the wall. I can see everything happening in front of me all over again. I slide down the wall, and just sit there. I don't understand why this is happening, why would it happen now of all times. Marissa probably thinks I'm crazy. I look up at her and she's sitting on my bed looking scared. She gets up and walks towards me then sits right next to me on the floor.

"What happened right there?" she asked.

I shrug, knowing that I can't tell her the truth. She sighs and looks into my eyes like she's searching for something.

"Are you ok?"

I nod and look down at me hands. I don't want to look at her anymore. Bad things always seem to happen when I get close to her. I know it's not her fault, but I just want to have a normal life.

I feel her hand on my face, pulling it up to look at her.

"I don't know what happened here, and I know that you're not going to tell me. But I want you to know that you can tell me what's going through your head, your secrets are safe with me."

I look in her eyes not knowing what to say. A part of me wants to tell her what's going on, but another part of me knows not to. She will just run away from me if she does, and then we will just have to start over again because we might get found.

She kisses my cheek, and gets up and walks out the door.

I spend the next few hours just sitting here thinking. Then around 1AM I get up and get into bed. I just lay there for a little bit staring at the ceiling, then eventually I just fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
